The Aftermath 2: What he Said
by S. Christian
Summary: Harry has been gone for months. Everyone thinks he's dead except for his loved-one back home. He promised to come back. What changes could have happened? Is he the same Harry? FINALLY UPDATED! HHr. R&R.
1. He's Back

The Aftermath 2:  
  
What He Said  
  
By S. Christian  
  
Whoa. I started writing The Aftermath not knowing I would finish it to be a story composed of almost 20,000 words in 11 chapters. And my reviewers. More reviewers than I ever thought I'd have. Anyone who enjoyed my first fic has to know this: You have made this possible. Without your encouragement, I may not have continued this far. So to all my readers and reviewers, this is for you. Now to get things kicked off. Hermione Granger had recieved an anyonomous letter saying only two words. But those two words may have been the signature of the man she loves. Months later and she still has no Harry, but hope. Please R&R, because I know you want me to be inspired as much as I want me to be inspired. With that in mind, read on in prosperity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She tried to read her book. She tried not to fidget. She tried not to jump to conclusions about who was behind the door everytime she heard a knock. What were the chances he was still alive after five months?  
  
Hermione Granger threw down the book she had been reading. She hadn't been able to read a book in those five long months that Harry Potter had been missing. Five months. Legally, he was dead. But she had hope.  
  
I PROMISED. She reread the letter. He did promise. Promise he would come back. But he wasn't there. At least not yet.  
  
She sighed. Looking back at their times together, she never thought this would ever happen. At this point, she was the only one that really had hope he would come back. Even Ron thought he was dead.  
  
Her head darted up as there was a knock on the door. She could've hit herself. She was being too hopeful again. It was probably just Ginny.  
  
She answered the door to find that she was right.  
  
"Hello, Ginny," she said, pulling on one of her smiles. "You're early."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not like I could be late."  
  
"Too true."  
  
They often got together just to hang out. Today, Ron and his new wife, Lavender, were coming over for supper. Ron was becoming quite fond of his wheelchair. He made sure to move around as much as possible.  
  
"What are we making for supper?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Making?" Hermione laughed. "I can't cook. Either you're cooking and I'm helping, or it's take-out. You know you're prat of a brother couldn't care less."  
  
Ginny thought about it. "Fine. But if we're not cooking, then it's pizza."  
  
"Whatever you say." Hermione wasn't in much of a mood for decisions about food. She wasn't usually.  
  
"I figure Ron should be here soon, so I'll go ahead and order the pizza," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione watched her walk over to the phone (Hermione didn't give up on some Muggle items, especially the phone). As Ginny started to dial, Hermione noticed the ring. Draco had given it to her. He was dead. She was as good as a widow.  
  
She sighed again. Too much had changed for the worst. Too much  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, I don't care what you say, there is no way the Cannons are losing to the Wasps again this year. The National Cup will be ours."  
  
Ron always came with a heated Quidditch conversation. He may have lost the ability to use his legs, but not the spirit he had always had. He was still Ron.  
  
The pizza was already gone with the exception of a few slices. They all continued to talk about everything. Everything except for Harry. Noone blamed each other. It wouldn't feel right talking about him. It didn't feel right that he was gone.  
  
Harry. He would have liked to be there. Maybe that's why they heard that faint knock on the door.   
  
Hermione got up to answer the door. The figure at the door was someone she didn't recognize at first. Long black hair draped over his face. A long cloak. The person looked up.  
  
The green eyes burned a hole in Hermione.  
  
"Harry?" she said quietly in disbelief.  
  
He tried to smile. It was weak. Everything about him seemed week. He was dirty, rugged, and not very coordinated. But he tried to smile.  
  
"I... I promised, didn't I?"  
  
He fell over, obviously unconscious.  
  
Ron wheeled out of the kitchen. "Hermione, is everything o... k?"  
  
He stopped. Hermione was leaning over Harry, trying to get him up. "Ron. Ron, it's Harry. He came back."  
  
Ron was stunned. "Should I floo St. Mungos?"  
  
Hermione tried to nod. "That would be a good idea."  
  
Harry faintly opened his eyes. "I'm here. I'm here. Everything is... ok. I'm here."  
  
She hugged him. "I know you're here. I am too. Everything is ok."  
  
She kissed him softly.   
  
Shortly, Medical Wizards were at the door. Hermione never left Harry's side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had grown pretty used to seeing Harry in a hospital bed. Yet this time, she was more worried than ever. He didn't look good. He had cuts and bruises everywhere. Most of the injuries he should've died from. But he didn't. He was there in front of her. Alive.  
  
Hermione was relieved as he opened his eyes. He looked over and smiled. The famous Harry Potter smile.  
  
"Last time I saw you here, it was the other way around. Glad to see you're ok."  
  
Hermione smiled as a tear came down her face. "You're glad? You were practically dead coming in here. What the hell happened to you, anyway?"  
  
Harry grinned. "What's it look like happened? I went to hell and back."  
  
They heard a growl.  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm so fucking hungry."  
  
"When's the last time you ate?" Hermione asked.  
  
He thought. "A week ago. I found a rat, killed it, ate it."  
  
"A rat?" Hermione said, almost frowning.  
  
Harry smirked. "Can't get too picky when you're trying to get home and not get killed."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
A nurse came in. "Well, Mr. Potter. You've recovered quickly. I think we can let you go in a matter of hours. How do you feel?"  
  
"A little sore here and there," Harry responded.  
  
"That's normal. You should still be able to leave. In the mean time, would you like something to eat?"  
  
Harry's face showed obvious relief. "Oh hell yes."  
  
As the nurse left, Hermione's brow furrowed. "Wait. You said you were trying not to get killed. What does that mean? Aren't the Death Eaters in America?"  
  
Harry's face grew darkly serious. "They are coming back. America was a trap. I had to flee back, but they were all over the place. I had no good wand, so I couldn't apparate. Any other way, it was a checkmate."  
  
"They're coming back?" she said, almost in a whisper.  
  
Harry nodded. "As we speak, they know where I am. No one is safe. Lucius is power hungry. He'll do anything to kill me, even if that means killing any other random person." He forced a smile. "It used to be that in times like these, I'd make sure I was away from everyone else so they wouldn't get hurt."  
  
A confused Hermione said, "So?"  
  
He continued to eerily smile. "I know now that it wouldn't matter. Lucius will kill who he wants when he want, whether they're my friend or not." His smile left and he grabbed Hermione's hand. He was all of the sudden frightened in a way. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!" His breathing increased as he started to fall onto the bed with a cold sweat streaming down his face.  
  
Hermione, alarmed, turned to the hallway. "Somebody help!"  
  
Harry's eyes were wide as medical wizards streamed into the room. They rushed him to an ER room. As he went out the door, Hermione heard him say, "They're coming for me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eesh. What the hell just happened? You'll just have to read next chapter to find out. I have nothing more to say, so just review and I'll be happy. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	2. A Rough Night

The Aftermath 2:  
  
What He Said  
  
By S. Christian  
  
Je-hee-sus!!! It has been way, WAY!!!, to long since I last updated. But here I am, back for chapter 2. We last saw Harry NOT dead but completely psycho... hmmm... just read the damn story and stop criticising poor Harry. He's been through more than you'll ever know. Or will you know?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What a pathetic site he was. He lie there, motionless and asleep. She just held onto his hand. He would wake up sometimes, look around, lay his head back down, and clutch her hand harder.  
  
What had happened to him out there? Hermione couldn't help but ponder that. This wasn't Harry. Something had happened. She intended to find out. She would find out when he woke up. She didn't have long to wait.  
  
It was late. Hermione was asleep, still clutching Harry's hand, her head resting on the bed. Harry sat up with a jolt. The sudden movement woke Hermione up.   
  
"What is it, Harry," she asked, concerned despite her fatigue.  
  
"They're here. Close. We've gotta go. We've gotta go now!"  
  
He started talking faster.  
  
"Who's coming?" Hermione was getting more desperate, too.  
  
"Not coming! Here! No time to talk! We have to go!"  
  
It was a little too late.  
  
There was an explosion down the hall. Hermione heard screams and people filing in. She looked out the door to see Death Eaters swarming in.  
  
"Oh shit!" she said to herself.  
  
"Wand."  
  
She looked back at Harry. "What?"  
  
"Love, you're just going to have to trust me. Give me your wand."  
  
She pulled her wand out of her robe. She handed it to Harry.  
  
He pointed the wand at the wall. "Nikilik Karpius!"  
  
A ball of what appeared to be water shot out of his wand and grew as it darted across the room. It hit the wall, leaving a large wall.  
  
Harry ran to the hole. "Dammit! Seventh floor?"  
  
"Wasn't my choice," Hermione said.  
  
He quickly formed an idea as he heard the Death Eaters getting closer.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? You trust me, right?"  
  
She was now scared. "Yes."  
  
"Then grab my hand and on the count of three, we jump."  
  
A tear was streaming down her eye. Seven stories. "I'm ready."  
  
"One."  
  
She grabbed his hand.  
  
"Two."  
  
Her hold on his hand got tighter.  
  
"Three."  
  
She jumped with him.  
  
They were falling. Or were they?  
  
Hermione looked down. They were going up!  
  
"Harry!"  
  
He squeezed her hand to reassure he was there. "It's ok. I'm here. And know exactly what's going on."  
  
"I'm open to any explanations."  
  
He laughed. That's the first time she had heard him laugh in... months.  
  
"A little something I learned... on the road."  
  
"Where do we go?"  
  
"The only place I can think of to go right now. Somewhere where someone can help us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They landed right outside Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh, Harry. Who can help us here?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
They walked into the school. Minerva McGonagall was there, as if expecting them.  
  
"And what do I owe this visit, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger?"  
  
Harry smiled. Again, he was smiling. "I need your help."  
  
"I can see that. You look terrible."  
  
"It's nice to see you, too, Headmaster McGonagall."  
  
"So you heard they promoted me?"  
  
"Word gets around fast."  
  
McGonagall grinned. "Come on in. Anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah. Floo Ron, Lavender, Ginny, all of the Weasley's for that matter, Neville, and inform Dumbledore of my presence here, if he doesn't already know."  
  
McGonagall frowned. "If I may ask, why?"  
  
Hermione was equally confused. "Why do they all have to be here, Harry?" she asked.  
  
His eyes shifted between the two. "Because from now on, we are all in grave danger. And I need them here. I need you all here. Most of all, I think you all should know exactly what happened out there."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Been so long since I've updated this. I was so good about updating the first one, but this one hasn't been updated in months. Ah well. It's all good now. So, for the faithful, review this only second chapter of The Aftermath 2. Until we meet again, I must say adios. 


	3. The Story

The Aftermath 2:  
  
What He Said  
  
By S. Christian  
  
Howdy ya'll! Since I hadn't updated in months, I figured now was a great time to catch up. I've already had a great response to chapter 2 of this fic and I'm hoping I can keep it up. Thanks to anybody that has reviewed and who will review. Now, on to the fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were gathered in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody knew what was going on. They were just simply waiting for Harry.   
  
They saw him. Hermione was helping him down the stairs from one of the dorm areas. He looked like hell.  
  
Ron looked up. If he wasn't in the wheelchair, he would have ran up to help Harry. Unfortunately, he didn't do a whole lot of running.  
  
Harry looked at the faces of everyone there. "None of us are safe anymore. Lucius is still alive, and I've escaped him again."  
  
Ron squinted his eyes. "I thought he escaped you."  
  
Harry coldly chuckled. "He did once. That was before I was left bleeding in a forest in America,"  
  
Neville couldn't help but duck his head after that comment. Harry saw this. He walked over and put a reassuring hand on the auror's shoulder.   
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
Ginny had to ask. "What happened to you out there?"  
  
"That's what I need to tell you all. It would explain an awful lot."  
  
He went over to the fireplace and sat down in one of the chairs. He stared into the fire, not shifting his eyes.   
  
"I was there in that forest..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Silence. That was it. Silence. The Death Eaters may not even be here, Harry started thinking.  
  
That was before he was hit from behind. Death Eaters came out from everywhere.   
  
He clutched his now bleeding stomach. The curse went right through him. He felt himself begin to slip away. He then saw dazzling brown eyes upon the prettiest face in the world.  
  
He had made a promise to her. He felt something return to him. He picked up his wand with his bloody hand and got up, although it was painful.  
  
"Holy shit! That should have killed you, you scar-faced prick."  
  
Harry turned to see his attacker. Death Eater indeed.   
  
"Better luck next time."  
  
He was now surprised with his braveness to death.  
  
Death. I'm not going to die. I'm going home. For her.  
  
"Rheylus Mhysteriosso!"  
  
He hit his enemy through the head. He began to use the same curse on other Death Eaters. He must have killed twenty of them before he was hit with another curse. It hit his hand. Didn't destroy it. But it felt as if it were burning. His wand was burning.   
  
"Shit!" was all Harry could say before he was hit with two more curses. One in his leg. One at his shoulder.  
  
One of the Death Eaters charged at him, wand drawn.   
  
He could only think. Brown eyes. She has the most beautiful eyes in the world.  
  
His attacker stopped. She looked as is she was about to blow up. In no more than a second, she seemed to be ripped by an invisible force into pieces.   
  
Whatever Harry did, it took too much energy from him. He had no time to think on what he had done before on more curse flew through and hit him in the chest. He fell down, good as dead.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville nodded. "I remember seeing it all. That last curse hit you."  
  
Hermione looked at Neville. "Tell us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Retreat!" a ministry wizard shouted.  
  
Neville was in panic. He saw Harry fall. Harry Potter. He was dead. It couldn't be possible, he was thinking.  
  
An American wizard was pushing him back. "We have to go!"  
  
"We need to go back for him!"  
  
"He's dead. There are a whole lot of dead one's out there."  
  
Neville was shouting at the top of his lungs. "He can't be dead! We need to go back! Go back!"  
  
"We're going whether you like it or not."  
  
The American wizard, much bigger than Neville, picked him up and carried him over his shoulder.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! Harry!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was still staring into the fire. "I thought I was dead. In fact, I wasn't thinking. I felt nothing. Except for one thing."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
He wasn't thinking. Everything was just black. But he could still feel. Feel something.  
  
This feeling did bring one thought back to him. This triggered several. He saw a woman. Brown hair. Brown eyes. Completely beautiful. He could hear her voice. It was muffled, but he knew it was hers. She was saying the same thing over and over.  
  
Her voice began to become clearer.  
  
He said something in his head. "What is it, Hermione?"  
  
He finally heard it.  
  
"You promised."  
  
His eyes bolted open right then. "I did."  
  
He looked around. He was in an opening in the forest. Right where he had fallen. His blood was everywhere.  
  
I shouldn't be alive, he thought.  
  
Nobody was there. He mustered up enough strength to get up.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
He began to do all he could do. Walk.  
  
He walked into the forest. He lost perception of time. He just had to walk. Find a way to get back to her.  
  
He heard something. Someone.  
  
Harry decided to find out who it was. He walked toward the sound. He soon found it.  
  
There was a Death Eater, just sitting on the ground, throwing rocks at a tree.  
  
Harry tried to get away, but he was heard. The Death Eater turned around.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Before Harry could react. the Death Eater used his wand to shot green sparks into the air. Harry dove at him and kicked him in the stomach and then snapped the man's neck.  
  
That's when he felt it. Sudden fear. He began to coldly sweat. What was going on? He heard people approaching.   
  
The fear was consuming him.  
  
He looked around. He did the first thing he could in a forest. He climbed the nearest tree.  
  
Despite his injuries, it didn't take long until he was at the top. He thought he would be safe a little bit longer than he was. Wrong. A yellow light barely missed him. They were already there.   
  
Harry closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. He thought. I wish I could fly. Wish I was home.  
  
He felt himself rising.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
He was flying. Just as he got off, a curse hit him in his already injured stomach. He went down a bit, but kept in the air. He didn't know how he was doing it. It was effortless. He wasn't even guiding himself. He just knew, somehow, he was going home.   
  
Several more curses hit him, though. He was not in a good position. He finally managed to get too high for their curses. Finally feeling safe, he went unconscious, still flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every now and then, he thought he had to land. He stole some food here and there. Got water every chance he saw.  
  
But he knew they were following him. Always close. So he kept moving.  
  
He had figured out the whole flying thing. He didn't know how he was doing it, but he knew how to control it.  
  
His wounds were not getting any better. He didn't know why he was still alive, but he was.  
  
Eventually, Harry thought about something. How do I always know they're near?  
  
Because everytime you feel one, you get scared, he would answer himself.  
  
He really felt afraid when he was almost home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had stopped for water. He found a spring. He knew he was in England. He had just saw a newspaper in the trash that read that McGonagall was the new headmaster at Hogwarts.  
  
The fear was there. He was cold. And very, very afraid.  
  
He thought. I need to go home. Now.  
  
"That's a nice trick you have, Potter."  
  
No. Not him. Please not him. Not now.  
  
"Lucius."  
  
"Yes. I've been looking for you for a while now. You're making me very mad. You know that."  
  
"Don't hurt me, please."  
  
"Is this what the great Harry Potter has been reduced to? Begging for his life?"  
  
"Yes. This is Harry Potter. Don't hurt me."  
  
"That wouldn't be right, Potter," Lucius replied with a smirk.  
  
He rose his wand and muttered something under his breath. Harry started shaking violently with pain.   
  
"AHHHHHH!"  
  
"Yes, Potter, it hurts, doesn't it? Tell Draco I said hi."  
  
Lucius laughed. Harry's fear was gone and replaced by anger.   
  
Lucius stopped laughing. He squinted his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?"  
  
Harry stopped shaking. All of the sudden, Lucius Malfoy's hand exploded. His wand hand. Harry took the opportunity to fly away as Lucius held the stump where his hand used to be and cursed loudly.   
  
All of Harry's wounds were now bleeding again. He was losing all perception of life. He finally landed somewhere. He looked up. Hermione's place. He was where he wanted to be.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"And that's when Hermione answered the door and found me."  
  
Hermione shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. "You didn't mention flying. You just said you couldn't apparate."  
  
He shrugged. "It only took me five months to fly here because I was in America and only flying as fast as an old broomstick. I was very slow."  
  
"How did we get here so fast, then?"  
  
"Easier to do when you're not bleeding out of several wounds. I thought it didn't consume energy to fly. But what energy you do have reflects on the flight."  
  
"How do you do that anyway?" Ron asked.  
  
"Good question. I just think of where I want to go and I'm off."  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in tears. "You poor, poor boy." She wouldn't stop crying.  
  
Harry finally looked away from the fire. "I'm more or less ok now, right? Don't worry. Dumbldore's coming. Lucius won't stand up to him. We're safe for now."  
  
McGonagall was the confused one now. "How did you know he was coming?"  
  
"I could feel it. Just like I feel the Death Eaters, only it's not fear. It's hope."  
  
Hermione stepped over to the chair beside him. She just gripped his hand and looked into his eyes.  
  
"What about me, Harry?" she asked.  
  
"When you're near, I feel love, energy, the feeling that nothing is wrong. I can feel that just thinking."  
  
A tear slipped down from her eye.  
  
He let go of her hand. "I need to go to bed now. I'll see you all in the morning."  
  
He got up and went upstairs.  
  
Hermione quickly got up and followed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He entered the dorm he was staying in. Before he could turn around to close the door, he heard it click close and he felt Hermione's lips crush into his. It was an intense kiss, but at the same time, soft and full of love.  
  
When the kiss finally broke, Harry stared her in the eye.  
  
"Anything I can do for you, love?"  
  
She just hugged him right there. "Just hold me, Harry. Just hold me."  
  
Harry gripped her tightly. "I won't let go."  
  
They lay down on the bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I thought this chapter was going to be shorter. Ah well. Lissie, there are no cliffies here, so stop your bitchin. As for all you other folks, it is updated!!! REVIEW NOW OR KENNY WILL DIE!!! And if you do review, we all get a special treat and Kenny dies. Until we meet again, I must say adios!!! 


End file.
